clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery of a Thousand Moons
| Previous Release = "Blue Shadow Virus" | Next Release = "Storm Over Ryloth" | Previous Chronological = "Blue Shadow Virus" | Next Chronological = "Storm Over Ryloth" }} "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 13, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Obi-Wan and Anakin prepare to transfer Dr. Nuvo Vindi to Theed for trial. Padmé and the clones discover that one of the virus bombs is missing the container that held the Blue Shadow Virus, meaning that if the wrong hands have possession of the virus, such as Vindi, it can still be released, and they sound the alarm. The laboratory tunnels filled with the Blue Shadow Virus. Two clones search for the Vindi's servant droid, LEP-86C8, in the bomb room. The droid sneaks into the room behind them and inserts the virus into a bomb. Before the clones can stop it, the droid sets off the bomb, and the virus starts to spread through the complex. Rex, Ahsoka and the clones manage to make it into the safe room. Ahsoka briefs Anakin on the virus' release, and he informs Padmé. She sets off with Jar Jar in their envirosuits to find Ahsoka and prevent any remaining droids from escaping the lab and releasing the virus onto the planet. Anakin tries to wrest the antidote out of Vindi, but Vindi taunts him, stating that his job was to manufacture a plague, not cure it. Obi-Wan manages to convince Anakin to lay down his lightsaber, and they depart for Theed. Ahsoka, Rex and the clones discover that a small portion of the virus managed to get into the safe room before the door closed and they were thus contaminated. Padmé and Jar Jar, summoned by Ahsoka, open the door to the safe room, and she and Ahsoka take up the task of destroying the droids before they can ascend to the surface of Naboo. During a struggle in one of the corridors, Padmé ripped a hole in her envirosuit after tackling Jar Jar to save him from blaster fire and is thus affected by the virus as well. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Vindi arrive in the hangar bay, and they meet up with Typho. Vindi is escorted away, and Typho tells Anakin and Obi-Wan that he may have found an antidote: Reeksa root, found only on Iego, in the World of a Thousand Moons, which happens to be Separatist-controlled space. Typho mentions that it's "suicide", but Anakin and Obi-Wan head off in the Twilight. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala / Angel * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids * James Mathis III as Captain Typho * Michael York as Dr. Nuvo Vindi * David Kaufman as Jaybo Hood * BJ Hughes as Jar Jar Binks * Phil LaMarr as Amit Noloff * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Jesse Yeh Written by * Brian Larsen Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Padmé Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *Jaybo Hood *Obi-Wan Kenobi *LEP-86C6 *Neeyutnee *Amit Noloff *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Taquito *Gregar Typho *Nuvo Vindi *Mace Windu *Yoda Creatures *Xandu Droid Models *Astromech Droid *LEP Servant Droid *Battle Droid **B1 Battle Droid **B2 Super Battle Droid **Droideka **Vulture Droid *Medical Droid *Protocol Droid *Junk droid Locations *Naboo *Iego Events *Clone Wars **Raid on Nuvo Vindi's Laboratory Category:Episodes Category:Season 1